Just Eff'n Perfect
by NikiChan101
Summary: This is a one-shot that's kinda fluffy between a reader and Grimmjow JaegarJaques. ReaderxGrimmjow It can b considered yaoi or het considering who reads it. There is a small usage of profanity.


Just Eff'n Perfect

Author's Note: Okay so this is my second if you don't count "Apples and Oranges." It's going to be the reader and Grimmjow JaegarJaques(not sure if this is the right romanization).

P.S.: I will use Segoe Print Font for the note and _italics_ for thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bleach Series or any paraphernalia associated with it.

You sighed with contentment as you flopped down on your bed. You had been training hard all day with that damned Ulquiorra and you didn't get to take any breaks. Your body was slightly sore from all of the movement and you were to tired to do anything else. Closing your eyes you dozed off for a minute before waking up and forcing yourself to go to the bathroom. You were tired but you couldn't fall asleep looking and smelling like crap.

It was a full hour before you had even begun to ready yourself for bed. Now that you were clean and free of grime, the only thing that was left was for you to get dressed. As you headed over to your dresser, a teal colored slip of something caught your eye. You hoisted your towel around your body and used your free hand to pick up the sheet. _Wonder what this is,_ you think. You flip the slip over to see a note written. _It's a note,_you think. "Duh!" You facepalm your forehead before reading it. The words are written in a half neat, half messy scrawl.

Dear (insert name),

I adore you alot. I often wonder if you like me. Wouldn't that be a pleasunt surprise? Oh yeah, I think you're cute.

p.s. You have a bangin' body.

You smile at the misspelling of the word 'pleasant'. "How sweet is this?" You are talking to noone in particular. Just as you place the note back on the dresser you hear a slightly gruff voice. "Ya think so?" You jump and turn to see the Sexta Espada in the corner of your room. How had you not noticed him before? "Grimmjow JaegarJaques! What do you call yourself doing?" You face turns from sweetness to anger as you look at him. He sighs and rolls his eyes. "What does it look like (insert name). I'm courtin' ya. The Pantera way." You squint your eyes at him at realize that he's being honest. "You could have at least announced your presence idiot." Grimmjow shrugs his shoulders and licks his lips. "If I hadda told ya that, I wouldn't be able to show you my skills." You smile again, although more subtle than the previous one. That small smile must have caught his eye because he was staring deadbolt at your face.

Grimmjow keeps his cesarean blue eyes trained on you. You can't help but look at him and admire his being also. He is tall and lean. His blue-greenish hair is styled like that of a Greaser or a badboy; it compliments his tanned skin and face well. He doesn't wear his arrancar vest or shoes. He simply parades around in his hakama and his mask. Grimmjow is nothing like you though. You have a (insert skin colour) skin tone with no blemishes. Your hair is a (insert hair colour) colour that compliments your (insert eye colour) eyes. You are (insert height) and it doesn't help that Grimmjow dwarfs you by 2 or 3 heads.

"See somethin' nice?" You blush and turn your back to him. You hear his light footsteps and feel strong arms surround your waist. "Now don't be shy. I like ya too. You're not a badlooking (insert gender) yourself." He nudges his head into your neck and rests there. His breath tickles all the way down to your chest. "You think so Grimm?", you ask while you stroke his ears. You feel his head nod. Suddenly he has picked you up and lain you on the bed. Your towel had fallen off and lay clumped up on the floor. You blush at your sudden exposure and turn your head to the side.

Grimmjow chuckles and moves his hands along your body. First he rubs your face and then traces the hollow of your throat. His eyes stayed glued to your face until you finally look at him. His hands trace your chest and your stomach. He leans down and playfully bites your stomach. You clutch at his hair and make him purr. He then removes your hand from his head and sucks your finger before continuing his actions. He rubs his hands just on the inner part of your thighs before he travels down your legs and back up to your throat.

He looks you in the eyes and smiles. "Damn." His voice is slightly husky. "What?", you ask. "Nothing. It's just that you're so fuckin' perfect." He nuzzles your neck before gently sucking. You breathe and wrap your legs around him. You clutch at his neck and he rests his hand in the curve of your back. He bites down hard enough to draw blood but gentle enough not to hurt you. "So sexy." Grimmjow is now looking at you. Your blood drips from his mouth as he comes down to kiss you. Your mouth is already open as his mouth touches yours. Your tongues touch and wrestle until he makes you submit. You kiss until your jaws hurt and your tongues are sore.

Now you lay in his arms. You move to get up and put on clothes."(insert name), where are you going?" You feel his arm snake around your waist. "I was gonna put on my pajamas." He shakes his head and pulls you close. "I want you like this. Against me. You are fuckin' perfect and I want ya to embrace that. Ya hear me?" You smile as you snuggle against him. You notice how good your body fits his body. _Fuckin' perfect,_you think. You look to see that Grimmjow is asleep again. _ Just fuckin' perfect._ You to close your eyes and doze off pushed against him.

THE END

Author's Note: Reviews + Constructive Criticism + Helpful Suggestions - Flames = Happy Me

Let's all shoot for happy me alright folks. Thanks a bunch.


End file.
